Sin Límites
by Gamer Happy
Summary: Las manos de Dean, los poderes de Lauter, las visiones de Alice, los cambios de emociones de Jasper, la fuerza de Emmet, la belleza de Rosalie, el autocontrol de Carlisle, la ternura de Esme, la lectura de pensamientos de Edward, y la fragilidad de Bella. Unidos para siempre...#Primera parte de Sin límites.
1. Sinopsis

**_Hola y bienvenidos a mi primera historia de Fanfiction. _**

**_Advertencia: La historia es solo un medio de entretenimiento del libro original ''_**_crepúsculo**'' con frases originales del libro y partes cortadas de una historia diferente que le pertenecen a una historia de un amigo. No le digan que me mata ¬-¬.**_

* * *

><p><em>Sin Límites<em>

_Sinopsis_

_Las manos de Dean, la inteligencia de Lauter. Los sentimientos de Dean, los poderes de Lauter. _

_Dean Whitdown con solo tocarte puede absorber tu alma, secarte por dentro, asesinarte sin dejar rastro de como o con que, sentir lo que tu sientes, pero lo peor de todo, enamorarte. _

_Lauter Whitdown es el cerebro, un hackeador interno de las redes sociales y páginas artificiales, pero detras de esa máscara se esconde un hombre poderoso, controlador de los seis elementos y los pensamientos de los demás. Puede confundirte su presencia. _

_Los hermanos Whitdown, los más poderosos del universo no pueden ser detenidos por nadie ni nada hasta que llegan al casi impoblado pueblo de Forks, dónde se encuentran con la familia de vampiros Cullen y los instintos se desatan. _

_Las manos de Dean, la inteligencia de Lauter, las visiones de Alice, la fuerza de Emmet, la belleza de Rosalie, el control de Carlisle, la ternura de Esme, la lectura de pensamientos de Edward, y la fragilidad de Bella, se verán unidas por esta historia donde todo vale. _

* * *

><p><strong>No te olvides de dejar tus comentarios de ayuda. Por cualquir cosa quieran contribuir con esta alocada historia dejen sus mensajes en el fic y en mi mail (Gamehappyforever ). <strong>

**Una cosa más, la historia no será la típica Edward/Bella, si no que en esta todo dará el giro que quiero, yo soy el destino y controlo sus pasos. **

**Espero realmente que les guste. **


	2. Epílogo: Desenvolviendo el crepúsculo

**_Espero que les haya gustado el sinopsis de ''Sin Límites'', bueno... espero que les guste el prólogo ^.^_**

**_Advertencia: La historia es solo un medio de entretenimiento del libro original ''crepúsculo'' con frases originales del libro y partes cortadas de una historia diferente._**

* * *

><p>Inspirada en la canción<em> Prisoners - Carlos Jean.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sin Límites<em>

_Epílogo_

_❝Desenvolviendo el crepúsculo_

_Continué corriendo a pesar de mi poca energía, el maldito vampiro había pensado en todo para cazarme. Las oscuras calles me perdían y estaba en la certeza de que en cualquier segundo caería rendida. Estaba muerta, literalmente, pero aun no._

_Si encontraba algún auto...pero las calles estaban vacías, sin vida. Por primera vez en mi vida, tenía miedo, miedo de no volver a ver a mi torpe hermano, o a los Cullen para agradecerles en todo lo que me han apoyado, en la tonta de Bella y por supuesto, en Edward._

_Mi miedo era no volver a verlos, mi único miedo en mucho tiempo. Si lloraba, era por ellos y si sonreía era por sus recuerdos. Despedirme era lo que me sobraba en mis últimos momentos de vida, pero quería seguir luchando, todo lo que pudiese pero, no podía._

_Me trague las lagrimas entrando en uno de los edificios pero este se veía más abandonado que cualquiera de los otros, ¿Dónde me había traído para enfrentarlo?. Cerré los ojos descansando sobre el mostrador del lugar, mis piernas ardían y mi corazón parecía querer saltar de mi pecho en cualquier momento, no podía sentir nada y no tenía idea de si era por la escasas personas que había o por la falta de mi colgante._

_-Al fin te encuentro, creí que ya te habías escapado..._

¿Quieren saber como llegué a esta trágica situación?.

Todo comenzó cuando mi querido hermano, Lauter Whitdown, decidió que era hora de mudarnos a un lugar apartado donde no nos encontraran, por lo que se planteo un pueblo casi impoblado en Washington llamado Forks. Al principió pensé que era el lugar más hermoso del mundo, no solo por que el clima de alguna forma me agradaba si no por la enorme casa que mi hermano había elegido, además del bello celular que me había regalado.

No me llamaría interesada, pero venía rogando por uno desde hacía dos meses.

-¿Que le hiciste a mi bebé?.-levanté una ceja mirándolo desconfiada al decirme que le había agregado algo por mi seguridad.

El suspiro de este me dijo que no era algo que sería de mi agrado, ni siquiera había visto mi habitación y ya comenzaba a irritarme como siempre.

-Gps. Necesito saber tú ubicación siempre por precauciones de seguridad, Dean...no me mires así.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, no podía creerlo. ¿Otra vez con esto?, es más repetible que la canción de Mamma mia en la radio; no confiaba en mi, eso era, se creía el dios supremo al haberme salvado cuando eramos niños pero no soportaba ni que lo picase una abeja, ¡Y quería venir a hacerse el superman!.

-No te preocupes, puedes simplemente desactivarlo cuando...

-Se me cante la gana -insulté haciendo un movimiento de cero importancia con la mano y subía por las escaleras de dos en dos, no me interesaba en que habitación ingresara, solo quería alejarme de él antes de que descargara todas las palabras feas que se concluyeran en mi mente.

Pos supuesto, entré en la que se me puso primero en frente. No, los posters de bandas que ni conocía el nombre me indicaban que me había equivocado radicalmente de lugar así que fui por la siguiente y le puse el pestillo.

La mía, por diferencia era un poco más alegre. Mi color favorito, decoraba las paredes junto a mis posters de la casa anterior. Linckin Park, Michael Jackson, Carly Rae Jepsen, Will. , Lady gaga u uno enorme de Madonna adornaban las cuatro paredes de la pieza haciendo que me sintiera en mi hogar.

Repito, en mi hogar.

Salté en la enorme cama fijando la vista en el techo, en ese techo perlado que me llamaba tanto la atención de algún modo, podría mirarlo por horas. Busque detalles en él, cada pequeño detalle, pero el techo era tan perfecto que me dejaba ciega con solo contemplarlo.

Tome los auriculares que se hallaban sobre la mesa de luz y sacando mi nuevo celular me puse escuchar la primera canción que encontré en la lista. La vos de Lana del rey me dejo caer en los cálidos brazos de morfeo.

Morfeo él maldito que siempre se metía junto cuando comenzaba a escuchar una buena canción.

-Me gusta esa camisa.-alagó mi hermano observando la camisa a cuadros que había escogido del armario. Me sentía incomoda, mayormente usaba ropa negra o de un color oscuro y esta me hacía ver como un payaso.

-Es incomoda.-me queje intentando ocultarme detrás de Lauter cuando algún estudiante pasaba mirándonos con interés y curiosidad.

Mi hermano bufó sin darle importancia a mi dura lucha de colores internos y físicos, ¿Por que la gente vestía así?¿Quieren verse bien?, pues están muy lejos de la realidad. Lauter retiro nuestros horarios con su típica sonrisa cálida que lograba usar a la gente a su gusto para luego pasarme el mio con un guiño.

-Tenemos una materia compartida, cariño.-sonrió señalando mis horarios, biología.

Suspire.

-Al menos se que solo me molestaras la primera hora.-masculle rodando los ojos. Esa era mi suerte, pero también mi mala suerte ya que si él no se sentaba junto a mi tendría que compartir con alguien al cuál no conocía y además se interesara en hablar.

-No hagas esa carita de cachorrito abandonado y sonríe, cariño, nadie te va a morder.-bromeo golpeándome amistosa-mente el hombro.

-Ja,ja.-reí falsamente.

Solté un grito mental, haciendo que se alejara atónito y con sus enormes ojos grises desorbitados. Al ver tal reacción, abrí los ojos como platos e intente acercarme para preguntar que le había sucedido cuando el comenzó a reírse.

-¡Así que realmente te preocupas por mi, Deansoro!.-exclamo feliz sacudiendo mi cabello con ternura.

Hice lo posible por no sonrojarme, no solo por el idiota sobrenombre entre tesoro y Dean; si no por que me había agarrado con las manos en la masa. Este idiota iba a volverme loca si seguía con sus juegos para ver si realmente lo quería.

-Agh, maldito. Deja, me iré a la cafetería con...-comencé a buscar el mapa entre los papeles que mi hermano me había pasado, con desesperación pero no los encontraba.

-Lo tengo yo.-cantó alzándolo al aire con una sonrisilla.

Quise arrebatárselo pero él era diez centímetros más alto que yo, así que opte por golpearlo en el estómago y al doblarse sacárselo de las manos, pero al hacerlo ni siquiera se flexiono un poco ante el golpe. Agh, malditas películas que me hacen pensar que podré con un simple golpe hacer que se retuerza del dolor.

Balbucee malas palabras bajo mi aliento, cruzándome de brazos brindándole el honor de admirar mi espalda. Estaba enojada y él lo sabía, así que solo se carcajeo caminando con el mapa en las manos, feliz de haber ganado esta nueva pelea.

Entramos por unas puertas de cristal ignorando las miradas de los demás estudiantes, me oculté otra vez más detrás de Lauter como un escudo anti-sentimientos-humanos pero mi hermano había acertado con dejar el colgante en casa para no tener que estar huyendo de las personas como una completa idiota.

-Deansoro, pareces un gatito asustado.-puse los ojos en blanco sin salir de su espalda, por unos segundos sentí las ganas de abrazarlo para que me cubriera de esas caras que parecían querer saber cada secreto con solo mirar nuestros ojos. Era más terrorífico que la saga de Juego del miedo.

-Elige la mesa más alejada posible, si puedes que esté fuera del instituto mejor.

La risa de mi hermano me enojo, a él le divertía mi odio a todas estas personas por que claro, el no tenía que soportar cada sentimiento, latido, movimiento, emoción, y por supuesto, dolor. Me sentía insegura en ese habitación donde todos parecía esperar algo que no tenía idea de que era pero haría si supiese, es como si su don fuera incomodar a la gente.

-¡Oh, hola!.-casi salto sobre Lauter cuando una voz chillona sonó a nuestras espaldas, al girarnos encontramos a una chica que nos miraba con verdadera curiosidad y mayormente, una sonrisa extra mega grande y falsa.

-¿Quieres matarme de un infarto o así asustas a tu amante por la noche?.

Mi hermano saltó interponiéndose entre nosotras dos con una sonrisa falsa, pero no más que la de ella, y estiro la mano hacía la chica sin dar créditos a lo que había salido de mi boca dejándola ofendida. Otra vez volvía a estar tras su espalda, aunque era mejor que al lado.

Note otras personas detrás de la molesta chica, dos chicos y dos chicas; una de las chicas que portaba anteojos intentaba no reírse al igual que el chica que tenía al lado mientras el otro molestaba a la chica de enormes ojos chocolates. Uff, que buena pareja hacía con la tipa esta.

-Mi nombre es Lauter Whitdown y ella es mi hermana, Dean.-me presentó cortezmente mi hermano con una pequeña reverencia, ¡wow, todo un caballero!.

-Ah, un placer. Yo soy Jessica Stanley, el Mike Newton, Ángela Webber, Eric Yorkie e Isabella Swan, ¡Ella también es nueva, que coincidencia y el mismo día!.-exclamó contenta señalando a cada uno de los acompañantes.

-Y que coincidencia que sea también molestaba por ti.-masculle lo suficiente alto como para que lo escuchase, desviando la mirada.

-¿Disculpa?.-inquirió ofendida.

-¡Dijo que coincidencia que nosotros también nos topemos con ustedes, si, eso dijo!.-saltó mi hermano lanzándome una mirada de advertencia.

-Ahh, bueno, es que escuchamos de ustedes y queríamos hacerles un tour por la escuela para que así no se pierden...

-Tenemos un map..-mi boca fue tapada por la enorme mano de Lauter haciendo que soltara un fuerte suspiro y este sonara como un gas contra su mano.

-Eso sería estupendo.-le dio esa sonrisa que guardaba solo para mujeres logrando que a la chica le flaquearan las piernas.

-Si no tienen donde sentarse, nosotros tenemos lugar.-dijo sonriéndole coqueta tomando un mechón con su dedo índice para luego darle vueltas en él.

''Te juro que si no aceptas te presto mi Playstation 3'' rogué a través de nuestra conexión.

''Demasiado tarde, cariño''

-Por supuesto, sería un placer.-aceptó uniéndose a la manada. Sería un placer, si, solo para ti amigo.

Los seguí sin ganas de presentarme con ninguno de los otros, de seguro serían iguales de molestos que ella, por que por algo la seguían, ¿no?. Guiándonos a una mesa al centro de la cafetería, noté sus bandejas y que nosotros habíamos olvidado eso, maldita sea, ya me había sentado, ni loca me levantaba con todas esas miradas puestas en mi.

''Lauter, tengo hambre''

-Deansoro, ¿Que te gustaría?.-pregunto mi hermano levantándose irritado. Sonreí tiernamente en su dirección.

-Una playstation 3 y una Xbox.-susurre con la intención de escapar de esta mesa lo más pronto posible, pero parecía gustarle verme rogar. Que fuera a rogarle esta ramera, yo quiero sentarme aunque sea en los baños.

-Entonces será un sanwich con un jugo de naranja.-habló ignorando mis ganas de salir corriendo en cualquier momento, se levanto se la mesa sin olvidar guiñarle un ojo a la tipa molesta.

-¿Así que son hermanos ó gemelos?, es que los veo tan iguales.-observó Ángela con una sonrisa pinchando su comida con el pequeño cubierto.

-Yo no, esta chiquilla es muy grosera.-saltó la tonta de Jessica antes de que siquiera pudiese abrir la boca. Apreté los labios e intente sonreír.

-Ramera.-tosí cubriéndome la boca, la chica que se sentaba a mi lado dejo escapar una sonrisa rápida para luego volver a tener cara sería.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!.-grito levantándose de un salto, atónita.

-¡He dicho, qué que bonita remera!.-me defendí falsamente ofendida, era tan divertido jugar con la mente de las personas. Son muy fáciles de engañar.- Y en cuanto a lo que preguntaste Ángela, si, somos gemelos.

Comenzaron otra charla de lo realmente iguales que eramos no solo en el color de ojos si no en las facciones y expresiones, mierda, nos conocían desde hace unos dos minutos y ya creían saber hasta en que hospital habíamos nacido. Mi hermano me tragó la bandeja con lo que había pedido y la coloco frente a mi con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Así que tú eres Bella?.-pregunte aburrida dando pequeños mordiscos a mi sanwich, hablando a la chica que tenía a mi lado.

Su cabeza pareció quebrarse al girar en mi dirección, tanto que me aleje unos pequeños centímetros disimuladamente. Sus enormes ojos chocolates me miraron curiosa y atentamente mientras mordía el sanwich, sabía que me estaba mirando pero mi vista solo parecía estar para el vaso lleno de liquido naranja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-inquirió mirándome desconfiadamente.

Me reí y la mire como si fuera tonta, aunque pensaba seriamente que lo era.

-Me lo acaba de decir Jessica.-sonreí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella negó con la cabeza, de seguro mezclando todas sus ideas con la intensidad con la que la movió.

-No, ella te dijo que yo era _Isabella_.-dijo girando un poco la cabeza. Que detallista, si yo fuera ella no hubiese notado eso pero al parecer la chica tenia algo con su nombre.

Sonreí de lado.

-¿No te guste que te llamen Bella?.-pregunte sabiendo la respuesta, ya le había dicho a mitad de escuela que la llamaran Bella, por alguna razón.

-Eh, en realidad...

-¡Dean!.-la tonta de Jessica me miro con una sonrisa y acerco su cabeza a mi, pasando por encima de bella.- ¿A qué no crees quién te esta mirando?.

-¿Dios?.-pregunte mirándola confundida.

Rodó los ojos y miro por sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa enorme, y a la vez envidiosa. Podía reconocer esas emociones a través de su aureola, la cuál es estos momentos se veía un poco apagada por no llevar el colgante, pero se notaba.

-¡_Edward Cullen_!.-exclamo en un susurro emocionado.

Abrí los ojos como platos y mire a mi hermano emocionada, haciendo que este aplastara los labios para no reír.

-¡Oh por dios!; no lo puedo creer, tengo que publicarlo, en mi twitter, tumblr, facebook, blog, página web...pero espera...-ella me miro frunciendo el ceño, levante las manos en el aire después de terminar mi discurso sarcático.- ¿Quién carajos es _Edward Cullen?, _he llegado aquí hace poco y ni me acuerdo siquiera de tú nombre, y me vienes con esto, ¿Te golpeaste cuando eras chiquita o qué?.

Su mirada me dijo que se había enojado y eso me puso feliz. Parecía no notar que había llegado hace una hora y poco escuchaba solo nuestros nombres con los de Isabella, _humanos,_ eran tan predecibles, siempre pendientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor sin olvidarse ni el más mínimo detalle. Me sentía intrusa al poder simplemente meterme en sus cabezas y sabes de principió a fin todo sobre ello, pero ese no era mi problema, era el de ello. ¿Por que no simplemente dejaban de pensar o sentir por solo unos minutos?, me sentiría realmente feliz por eso.

-Es guapísimo...

Y _blablabla,_ hablaba de ese chico como si fuera la séptima maravilla del mundo, lo que no sabía es que solo era un simple humano él cuál le rompería el corazón y la engañaría con la primera chica que se le cruzara. Las mujeres, enamorándose del primer hombre que al menos les hace un contacto visual de dos segundos o si quiera con ver que es lo suficiente lindo como para satisfacer su ego sabiendo que al tener un novio lindo ellas son lindas. Era algo entretenido ver como las personas se enamoraban, pero más cuando le rompían el corazón, cuando el mundo se les caía arriba y entraban en depresión automática donde se preguntaban una y otra vez, ¿Por qué él?.

Fui consiente de que también nombro a otras personas, al parecer familiares de _Edward Cullen_. Pude reconocerlos, esos nombres los había escuchado en varios estudiantes, parecían ser la familia Perfección por como la nombraban. Comenzaba a sentirme molesta e irritaba entre más parloteaba la cotilla de Jessica, entre en su sen-interior encontrándome solo envidia, celos, falsedad y en un lado oscuro encontré eso, eso con lo que me divertía. No lo podía creer, la molesta parecía estar enamorada y nadie menos que Mike Newton era el pobre tipo, había acertado con lo de que serían una buena pareja.

Mire a mi alrededor en busca del chico, estaba a unas mesas de distancia mirando en dirección de la nueva estudiante. Ah, no lo podía creer, pero que el amor es malo, es _muuuuy_ malo. Este de seguro era el trama de miles de novelas que había llegado a leer, cuando alguien se enamora pero ese alguien esta enamorado de otra oveja, y no era ninguna oveja cualquiera. Era la oveja blanca de Swan, parecía ser un imán para los estudiantes masculinos y para una chica tan tímida como ella, era como si hubiesen envenenado el pan de cada día.

-...la que se acaba de ir saltando, es Alice Cullen, su hermana.-asentí sin tener idea de lo que estaba hablando, nunca me había divertido tanto metiéndome en la vida de la gente. Escuchar cada secreto, mentira, dolor, miedo era algo horrible pero cuando se enamoraban, era mejor que cualquier telenovela.- Cuando daría por que me mire así.

El susurro de la chica todavía con sus ojos perdidos tras mi hombro me dieron la suficiente curiosidad para mirar en la misma dirección. Dos enormes, inexpresivos y dulces ojos mieles lograron darme un impacto de gran intensidad, ni siquiera la película de 2012 había logrado que me sintiese así. Es...inexplicable. Los ojos venían acompañados, por supuesto, por un chico de tez pálida como la nieve y perfectas facciones definidas, no había nada imperfecto en él. Estaba flexionado en dirección a la mesa color hueso con la cabeza girada en esta dirección, como si supiese que estamos hablando de él. Estaba hipnotizada...

Gire, rompiendo de un tirón la conexión, y volviendo la vista a nuestra mesa. No me gustaba sentirme así, era extraño, e incomodo. Le dije a Laut a través de mis pensamientos que estaba bien, sus ojos me miraban con preocupación.

-Así que tu también tienes biología en la primera hora.-observé lanzando una mirada a la chica que se sentaba a mi lado. Su mirada desconfiada volvió así que levante las manos esbozando una sonrisa y me agache a agarrar el papel del piso.

-Lo leí de aquí, no me creas una bruja.-bromee volviendo a levantar las manos.

La risa de Bella me contagio, era tímida y se notaba en muy diferentes aspectos. Ella asintió y me pregunto si también me tocaba Biología en la primera hora, sonreí cuando mi hermano le ofreció sentarse a su lado si quería y le apareció un leve rubor rojo en las mejillas a la chica. Era divertido...ignorar la mirada que ardía en mi espalda.

_¿Por que me miraba tanto?, tal vez intentaba recordarme de algún lado pero por como me miraba parecía intentar todo menos recordarme. _


End file.
